Honesty of Heart
by Eve Seven
Summary: Pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka yang membuat luka bagi keduanya. Saat dipertemukan kembali, mampukah keduanya berdamai dengan keadaan dan perasaan? /"Mencintai dan dicintai lagi olehmu adalah anugerah terindah untukku."/RnR?


**Honesty of Heart**

Eve Seven

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T – T+ (serius plus nya hanya sedikiiiit._.v)

Pair: SasuHina

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Drama.

Warning: AU, Typo, alur cepat, OOC dikit, dll.

Oneshoot.

 **DLDR.**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin besar dihadapannya. Ia memandang takjub hasil kerja designer yang merancang gaun pengantinnya, hair stylist yang menata rambutnya dengan tatanan yang rapi dan elegan juga make-up artist yang memoles wajahnya dengan make up yang pas –natural, membuat wajahnya berkali lipat lebih cantik dan bersinar dari sebelumnya.

"Sempurna." Lirih Hinata.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata melirihkan kata itu. Bukan karena terselip kesombongan dalam hatinya akan setiap keindahan yang melekat pada dirinya hari ini. Hinata hanya merasa..

Bahwa ayahnya memang yang terbaik dalam merencanakan segala sesuatu, termasuk pernikahannya. Memerintahkan Ko –asisten pribadi Hiashi untuk mencari orang-orang terbaik dibidangnya untuk menangani segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan sebuah pernikahan, menentukan hari pernikahannya, menentukan seperti apa pesta pernikahannya nanti, dan juga.. tentu saja hal yang paling penting dalam sebuah pernikahan, menentukan dengan mutlak siapa yang akan menjadi mempelai prianya.

Hinata mendesah, ia lelah. Menatap kosong cermin yang masih terisikan pantulan maya dirinya.

Sanggupkah ia untuk berhadapan dengan orang itu lagi? Sanggupkah ia menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan baik? Karena walaupun ini dilandasi sebuah perjodohan demi menguntungkan bisnis kedua belah pihak keluarga, namun ia ingin pernikahannya berlangsung sekali seumur hidup.

Sekelebat memori terlintas dalam lamunannya. Mengingat awal mula mengapa ia sekarang berada disini, memakai gaun pengantin yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya akan ia gunakan untuk hari pernikahannya dengan orang itu.

Hinata tidak pernah mengira bahwa malam dimana ia diperintahkan ayahnya untuk turut serta dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam dengan kolega bisnisnya adalah malam penentuan siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak.

Malam yang seharusnya hanya diisi dengan obrolan seputar bisnis kedua belah pihak yang kian berkembang pesat dengan hiasan penyajian hidangan termewah restoran high class itu, berujung pada keputusan tak terbantahkan sang ayah untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak dari kolega bisnisnya tersebut, yang tak lain adalah sepasang sahabat lama ayah dan almarhumah ibundanya.

Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar mengingat siapa yang mungkin saat ini tengah menunggunya di depan altar. Andai saja ayahnya tahu kejadian apa yang pernah terjadi antara Hinata dan calon suaminya di masa lalu, apakah seorang Hiashi Hyuuga masih sudi menikahkan putrinya dengan calon pewaris kerajaan bisnis milik sahabat lamanya itu?

:

:

" Y-ya. Saya bersedia."

Akhirnya suara lirih Hinata memecah keheningan yang terjadi diruangan itu dikarenakan ia yang tak kunjung menjawab kesediaannya menerima calon pengantin pria apa pun yang terjadi, bagaimana pun keadaannya dalam suka dan dukanya sebagai janji suci dari pernikahan yang telah di ucapkan oleh pendeta, setelah hampir satu menit berlalu.

Penyematan cincin di jari manis yang saling dilakukan oleh kedua mempelai terhadap pasangannya disertai suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh rendah menggema diruangan, pertanda bahwa para undangan turut berbahagia atas resminya mereka berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Hinata yang sedari awal menginjakkan kakinya di altar hingga penyematan cincin itu terjadi kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, kini menengadah. Memberanikan diri menatap pria dihadapannya yang terbalut tuxedo hitam yang kini sudah sah menjadi suaminya.

Hinata sedikit terperanjat, mendapati pria itu mengulas senyum tipis yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata terhipnotis untuk terus menatap paras suaminya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, pria itu mencuri sesuatu yang pernah diambil darinya dulu.

Ingatan itu datang lagi, saat Hinata merasa sebuah ciuman menyapa bibirnya dengan lembut.

Andai sang mempelai pria sebelumnya tidak merengkuh dirinya dalam pelukan dipinggangnya, mungkin Hinata akan jatuh membentur lantai marmer yang menjadi pijakannya saat ini karena ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

:

:

Pergerakan kecil dari tangan gadis bersurai indigo itu membuat pria disampingnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia terus memerhatikan gadis yang kini sudah sah berstatus sebagai istrinya. Mata gadis itu sedikit terbuka, kemudian mengerjap dengan lamban, membiasakan diri terhadap cahaya lampu yang pertama kali menyapa pengelihatannya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar."

Suara yang berat dan dingin itu yang pertama kali terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Seketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, mendapati orang yang di –ah suaminya, berada persis di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Sebelum ia dapat menjauhkan dirinya dari sang suami, lengan kekar pria itu telah lebih dulu mengurungnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Hinata membeku.

"Apa kau masih takut padaku?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Pria itu pasti tahu jawabannya. Bukankah tidak sulit untuk mengartikan gestur dan mimik yang Hinata perlihatkan dengan kentara?

Hinata tak kunjung bersuara hingga akhirnya pria itu mengabaikan ketegangan yang Hinata rasakan. Malah ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sang istri, lalu menyusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Hinata. Membaui wangi lavender yang menguar lembut dari gadis itu.

Hinata makin tertekan, sedikit demi sedikit kejadian yang membuatnya trauma akan satu hal kembali tersusun dalam pikirannnya..

:

:

Saat itu, ia duduk sendirian di bangku taman belakang sekolahnya. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan kedatangannya. Mungkin sudah hampir satu jam ia berada disini, selain menunggu, ia juga sedang menyiapkan mental dan hatinya, untuk menyampaikan seluruh perasaan dan kegundahan yang sudah lama ia rasakan.

"Hinata-chan!"

Sapaan riang yang menyebut namanya itu, membuat Hinata menoleh. Ia tersenyum mendapati orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Hinata beranjak, menghampiri.

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang, Naruto-kun."

"Santai saja Hinata-chaaan hehehe." Kekehan geli dari Naruto membuat Hinata ikut melebarkan sedikit senyumannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang mendadak menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menghias wajah manisnya.

Kepala Hinata sedikit tertunduk. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba terserang kegugupan? Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan mental dan hatinnya untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto, berharap pemuda itu dapat membantunya. Membantu melepaskan beban dihatinya karena terbelenggu perasaan cinta yang belum dapat tersampaikan.

"umm ano Naruto-kun, aku.."

"Yaa?"

"aku ingin mengatakan s-sesuatu padamu." Hinata masih berusaha mengembalikan keberanian yang sebelumnya telah ia persiapkan.

"apakah gerangan itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang jenaka.

"um.. ano aku, " kedua telunjuk Hinata bertaut di depan dada.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Kamu demam, ya? Wajahmu agak memerah!" nada bertanya Naruto agak naik karena panik, ia dapat melihat jelas perubahan warna kulit wajah Hinata yang memerah. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Naruto kau benar-benar tidak peka, ya?

"ah syukurlah Hinata-chan. Nah, jadi ingin mengatakan apa padaku?"

"tapi berjanjilah, s-setelah aku mengatakannya. Jika nanti kau menerima hal itu atau tidak, hubungan kita harus baik-baik saja.. ya?"

"tentu saja Hinata-chan! Aku berjanji! " Naruto mengangguk sambil membentuk lambang _peace_ dengan tangan kanannya.

Hinata menengadah kembali, menatap sepasang bola mata safir yang menampakkan kesungguhan atas ucapannya tadi. Hati Hinata menghangat, ah Naruto-kun…

Dengan senyum menghias wajahnya, Hinata memantapkan hati untuk segera mengutarakan perasaanya.

Hinata maju selangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuh Naruto, kemudian ia berjinjit. Mencondongkan wajahnya perlahan kearah wajah Naruto. Dan Naruto pun menundukkan sedikit wajahnya.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan sepasang bola mata hitam sekelam jelaga terus memandangi interaksi mereka yang membuatnya makin naik darah, sudah sejak awal ia memerhatikan gadis bersurai indigo itu disini.

Sejam terakhir saat ia mengamati, sang gadis terlihat tengah duduk menanti seseorang dengan gelisah. Namun beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis itu berdiri memasang senyuman manis untuk menyambut pemuda berambut kuning berantakan yang menghampirinya, sepertinya dialah orang yang ia tunggu kedatangannya. Lalu mereka berbincang dengan akrab dan tiba-tiba terlihat bahwa gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dari gelagatnya, terlihat sangat malu dan gugup untuk mengutarakannya.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu pun tersentak kaget, menatap tak percaya apa yang dilakukan gadis itu yang mendekat selangkah dan mencondongkan wajahnya kearah si rambut kuning. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, si rambut kuning itu pun menyambut pergerakan si gadis.

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya bergemuruh. Ia benci melihat hal yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Brengsek!" ia menggeram marah.

Ia tidak tahan lagi. Cukup baginya bersabar memerhatikan setiap hari gadis itu selalu berdekatan dengan Naruto –si rambut kuning yang notabenenya adalah teman barunya di sekolah ini–, mereka selalu makan siang berdua di kantin, bercengkrama bak sepasang kekasih. Dan apalagi kali ini? ia melihat secara live gadis itu mengutarakan perasaan sukanya pada Naruto , berbicara dengan malu-malu lalu mereka berciuman!

Pemuda itu pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mengambil langkah lebar agar ia dapat segera memisahkan dua makhluk yang melakukan hal yang membuatnya muak. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah yang membuncah.

BUGH!

Mata Hinata membulat kaget, didepannya Naruto kini tersungkur dengan darah yang sedikit mengalir dari hidungnya.

"argh.." Naruto mengerang menahan sakit.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata berseru, ia akan berjongkok untuk membantu Naruto berdiri, namun siku kirinya ditarik cukup keras oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan terkejut, mendapati siapa yang tadi memukul keras pipi kanan Naruto dan kini tengah mencengkram sikunya.

Sebelum Hinata tersadar dari keterkejutannya, tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Naruto, pemuda itu menarik Hinata pergi menjauh.

BRAK!

Hinata meringis. Punggungnya terasa ngilu, akibat tubuhnya dihempaskan ke dinding dibelakangnya oleh pemuda dihadapannya yang telah membawanya ke gudang di bagian barat sekolah yang nyaris tidak terjamah lagi.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu kini mengurungnya, dalam sebuah kukungan dengan kedua tangannya yang berada dikedua sisi kepala Hinata.

"Kau.." pemuda itu berdesis.

Hinata menunduk, enggan menatap wajah si pemuda lebih lama. Raut wajah pemuda itu begitu menekan keberaniannya. Dahinya yang sedikit mengerut, kedua alis yang nyaris tertaut dan Hinata menangkap kilat marah dan benci dalam sepasang mata onyx pemuda itu..

SETT!

"Kenapa menunduk? Takut padaku, hm?" pemuda itu menarik kasar dagu Hinata, memaksa menatap manik jelaga miliknya. Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup untuk menatap balik onyx itu.

"Kau tidak cukup berani menatapku. Tapi," pemuda itu menggantung kalimatnya, teringat kejadian yang sangat memuakkan baginya ditaman tadi. "Sial! Kau berani mencium si bodoh itu, hah?!"

Hinata berjengit saat pemuda itu berteriak penuh amarah tepat didepan wajahnya namun serta merta ia membuka mata karena mendengar kata yang aneh muncul dalam pertanyaan si pemuda.

Dahi Hinata merengut. Mencium Naruto? Kapan?

"Demi Tuhan, aku muak melihat wajah sok polosmu itu!"

Hinata yang belum menemukan titik terang akan pemikirannya, merasa tertampar dengan kalimat yang keluar dari pemuda itu dan ia merasa kedua matanya memanas.

"Kau membuatku jijik akan kelakuanmu! Kau berani mencium Naruto dilingkungan sekolah.. kau juga pasti sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu kan, hah?!" Perntanyaan yang bernada menuduh itu membuat hati Hinata sakit. Ia memejamkan mata dan air matanya pun mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia ingin menyangkal namun bibirnya tak sanggup berbicara, ia begitu gemetar.

Apa salahnya? Apa yang pemuda ini tahu tentang dirinya? Mengapa setega itu menuduhkan hal yang hina kepadanya?

Tak mendapatkan sahutan apa pun dari gadis yang sekarang tengah menangis dihadapannya, membuat pemuda itu geram. Jadi benar apa yang dituduhkannya tadi?! Dan gelegak amarahnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Kalau kau bisa melakukannya dengan si dobe," pemuda itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, menyeringai. "Kau juga harus bisa melakukannya denganku, jalang!"

Hinata terbelalak, saat ia pemuda itu menciumnya. Memaksa Hinata membuka mulutnya dan langsung memagut bibirnya dengan kasar. Hinata berusaha keras menjauh dari si pemuda dengan mendorong dadanya. Namun nihil, tenaganya yang tidak seberapa dibanding kekuatan pemuda itu membuatnya tak berkutik bahkan semakin terjerat saat si pemuda menariknya kedalam pelukan erat.

Tangan kanan si pemuda terus menahan dagu Hinata agar tetap mendongak dan ia masih mencumbui bibir gadis itu dengan cepat dan ganas, tak memberi sedikitpun celah untuk keduanya menghirup oksigen.

"H-henti.. khan U-uchiha-san!" susah payah Hinata menyuarakan penolakkannya.

Pemuda raven ini sangat benci mendengar panggilan Hinata kepadanya, gadis itu selalu memanggilnya dengan marganya saja. Tanpa pernah sedikitpun berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan memanggil nama depannya. Ia memandang Hinata dengan kilat benci dan bersamaan itu pula tangan si pemuda bergerak cepat membuka paksa kancing-kancing kemeja Hinata yang tertaut.

Hinata ketakutan setengah mati. Ia berusaha menjerit, namun si pemuda malah semakin memagut bibirnya dengan liar, melesakkan lidah panasnya ke dalam rongga mulut Hinata saat ia merasa bahwa sang gadis membuka mulutnya

Air mata Hinata terus mengalir bersamaan dengan usahanya menghentikan kelakuan hina pemuda ini terhadapnya. Isakkannya makin terdengar pilu saat ia merasa si pemuda menyusupkan tangan kirinya kedalam bra yang ia gunakan kemudian meremas kasar payudaranya yang sudah tertangkup dalam telapak tangan besarnya. Hinata mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan si pemuda dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha mengenyahkan tangan pemuda itu yang bermain di dadanya.

"ngh.. hh.."

Pemuda itu menyeringai, melepas sejenak pagutannya saat ia mendengar lenguhan si gadis.

"Benar-benar.. kau berakting seolah menolakku, padahal kau menikmatinya."

Hinata yang masih terengah dan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, tertegun. Kemudian menggeleng kuat. Lenguhan itu keluar bukan karena kenikmatan seperti yang pemuda itu katakan, itu murni karena kesulitan Hinata untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang ingin berbicara, meminta dibebaskan untuk memberi penjelasan.

Seringai pemuda itu semakin melebar, mengejek Hinata yang ia pikir tengah berbohong kepadanya.

"Kau sungguh munafik."

Dan tangannya yang masih setia menangkup sebelah dada gadis itu memulai remasannya lagi dengan kasar. Ia kembali mencumbu paksa Hinata membuat gadis itu kembali menangis.

Saat ini, tubuh mereka lebih rapat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa milik pemuda raven itu tengah mengeras

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari si dobe itu, hm? Karena aku jelas lebih hebat darinya, terutama dalam hal ini." pemuda raven itu berbisik di telinga kiri Hinata, memberi jilatan disana, sambil perlahan memilin puting payudara Hinata dan menekan miliknya yang sudah mengeras ke perut gadis itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia merasakan sengatan aneh saat pemuda raven ini melakukan hal tadi secara bersamaan. Baru pertama kali ia merasakannya. Dan nyaris saja ia mengeluarkan suara lenguhan lagi dalam konteks yang berbeda. Namun ia sadar bahwa ini adalah tindak pelecehan dan Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan erangannya.

"Keluarkan lagi suara lenguhan mu itu, dan teriakkan namaku jalang!" pemuda raven itu membentaknya.

Hinata sungguh berharap saat ini, siapapun datang menolongnya agar terbebas dari cengkraman pemuda yang masih melecehkannya ini. Ia sudah tak sanggup, nafasnya makin terengah, bulir keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya akibat tekanan rasa takut dan kecemasan akan hal yang ia hadapi.

Sesaat, Hinata merasa sudah kehilangan kekuatannya. Rasanya ia akan pingsan, karena tak mampu lagi melawan pemuda yang semakin berani menggerayangi tubuhnya ini. Saat si pemuda raven menyingkap rok seragamnya, merendahkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan miliknya yang sudah mengeras tepat di daerah kewanitaannya.. Hinata tersentak. Ia menatap tak percaya tepat pada sepasang mata onyx itu yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hinata." Geraman itu begitu terdengar menakutkan. Diselubungi amarah dan nafsu yang kentara.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia ingin lari. Namun kekuatannya sudah hilang, lututnya lemas dan ia, sekali lagi, hanya bisa berharap ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya..

BRAK!

Pintu yang berada tak jauh di belakang si pemuda raven telah terbuka lebar akibat dihantam sesuatu.

Hinata berjengit kaget. Lalu menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu itu.

"Brengsek kau teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Teriakkan kemarahan itu dilontarkan Naruto sembari menarik kerah belakang kemeja si pemuda raven hingga ia nyaris terjungkal. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata yang terbebas dari sang pemuda yang tadi melecehkannya, jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan isak tangis yang masih terdengar.

Kini mereka telah berhadapan, Naruto mencengkram kuat sisi kiri kerah seragam si pemuda raven.

"Sialan! Beraninya kau melecehkan Hinata!"

Sebelum sebuah tinju mendarat di pipinya, pemuda raven itu telah lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan kuat.

"Apa saat aku mencumbunya dan ia mengeluarkan lenguhan termasuk dalam tindak pelecehan?" ia menyeringai. "Dia menikmatinya."

Naruto berang. Rahangnya mengeras, menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Dengan kasar ia lepaskan cengkramannya dan menghempaskan lengannya yang ditahan oleh teman barunya ini, namun sedetik kemudian..

BUGH BUGH BUGH!

Naruto tidak menahan kekuatan pukulannya yang menghantam teman sebangkunya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak sangka, pemuda yang ia kenal sangat pendiam dan acuh terhadap gadis-gadis disekitarnya dapat berbuat sejauh ini.

Naruto menarik lagi kerah kemeja pemuda raven itu yang kini tersungkur, membuat mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Kalau dia memang menikmatinya, mengapa ia terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu, hah?!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh dan tertegun, seolah tersadar dari kegilaan amarahnya yang tadi memuncak.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada ia mendapati gadis itu, gadis yang dicumbuinya tadi, terlihat begitu berantakan. Gadis itu, Hinata, terduduk bersandar pada dinding, nafasnya terengah lemah dan ia berusaha menutupi bagian-bagian yang tadi ia jamah dengan kasar. Tatapan mata Hinata kosong namun air mata tetap mengalir dari kedua amethystnya. Itu membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu.

Ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti gadis itu.

Dan satu fakta yang lolos dari pengelihatan dan pendengaran pemuda itu adalah Hinata yang saat itu sangat terguncang, melirihkan sebuah nama.

Sebuah nama yang menjadi alasannya akan menceritakan salah satu rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya kepada sahabat karibnya sejak kecil, Naruto Uzumaki. Sebuah nama yang selama dua tahun kebelakang terus bergaung memenuhi pikirannya. Sebuah nama yang sudah terukir indah dalam hati Hinata.

Dan kini nama itulah. Nama yang dimiliki lelaki yang ia cintai itu telah berubah posisi dalam hati Hinata. Pandangannya terhadap lelaki pujaannya itu kini tak sama lagi, tak ada lagi pemuda bersurai raven dengan sepasang mata onyx yang telah memikatnya sejak kali pertama mereka berjumpa saat dikenalkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Otaknya telah me-reset semua pesona positif yang ia lihat dari lelaki itu yang kini berganti menjadi semua perangai buruk yang melekat kuat dalam diri sang pujaan hati.

Dengan penuh rasa tak percaya dan kekecewaan yang mendalam, Hinata yang bersedih melirihkan nama itu sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto,

"S-sasuke-kun.."

:

:

"S-sasuke-kun.."

Tertegun. Hinata terdiam setelah ia menyadari ia melirihkan nama itu lagi setelah sekian lama dirinya berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak mengingatnya. Namun Hinata juga tahu, bahwa lelaki disampingnya –suaminya– sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Tubuh lelaki itu menegang namun peluknya mengerat.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hinata yang masih melamun, memikirkan alasan mengapa bibirnya bisa membisikkan nama itu lagi, mungkin saja karena ia terbawa kepingan-kepingan memori yang tersusun tadi. Dan suaminya yang masih tenggelam akan pemikiran mengapa istrinya itu sudi melantukan sebuah nama yang sangat ia tahu, yang sangat ia kenal dan menjadi alasan mengapa istrinya begitu takut akan dirinya.

Ya. Nama itu, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha lebih tepatnya, adalah nama yang disandang oleh suami sah Hinata.

Suami nya dimasa yang sekarang, yang nyaris menghancurkan masa depannya di masa lalu.

Yang membuatnya trauma untuk berdekatan dengan kaum lelaki selain dari pihak keluarga dekatnya dan Naruto, sahabatnya.

Sekian menit berlalu. Sasuke lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Dengan suara dalam dan bergetar, ia menyuarakan hal yang paling ingin ia sampaikan sejak ia sadar telah menyakiti gadis itu begitu dalam saat dirinya melihat Hinata yang begitu menyedihkan setelah kejadian itu terjadi.

"Hinata," Sasuke menggumamkan nama istrinya dengan lirih. "Maafkan aku.."

Hinata merasa ceruk lehernya sedikit basah saat suaminya membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam disana.

"Maafkan aku yang pernah membuatmu terluka akan kebodohanku dulu. Maafkan aku yang dengan gelap mata nyaris merusak dirimu, maafkan aku yang melontarkan kata-kata kasar kepadamu, namun sungguh saat itu aku benar-benar takut," Sasuke berusaha keras menahan air matanya, ia kemudian mengecup leher Hinata cukup lama.

"Aku takut menerima fakta bahwa kau sangat menyukai dan mencintai Naruto. Aku takut bahwa kau telah benar-benar menjadi milik Naruto saat melihat kalian berciuman. Aku takut kehilangan kesempatanku untuk memilikimu. Aku takut akan kehilangan dirimu, Hinata.."

Hinata merasa bingung. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Pernyataan membingungkan apa yang baru saja suaminya katakan?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghirup nafas dengan dalam. Ia tahu, dirinya begitu pengecut karena tidak berani mengubah posisinya saat ini yang masih memeluk Hinata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu, ia menghindar agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Hinata selain karena tidak ingin menampakkan air matanya yang sempat keluar juga ia tidak sanggup untuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang terjadi dulu dengan menatap wajah gadis itu yang menunjukkan ketakutan bila berdekatan dengannya.

"Hinata, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Perkenalan kita dikafe saat itu oleh Naruto," Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Kalimat terakhir yang tadi Sasuke ucapkan, terus bergaung dalam pikiran Hinata. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu Hinata. Jatuh cinta padamu Hinata.. Seketika ia merasakan dadanya berdesir aneh. Sama seperti yang Hinata rasakan saat Sasuke memberikan senyuman tipisnya untuk Hinata saat awal perkenalan mereka. Sepuluh tahun silam. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu saat itu juga.

"Aku yang terbelenggu harga diri tinggi, terus menyangkal perasaanku padamu dan baru menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu saat rasa takut kehilangan itu muncul lebih kuat dari sebelumnya ketika melihatmu dengan Naruto berciuman ditaman saat itu. Ketakutan itu menekan egoku untuk memisahkanmu dengan Naruto segera. Aku begitu kalut dan menudingmu telah memberikan segalanya untuk Naruto."

"Otakku tidak bisa berpikir lagi dengan jernih saat kupeluk tubuhmu. Terbagi antara amarah dan hasrat yang tiba-tiba datang, aku menyerangmu. Memaksamu hingga akhirnya aku tersadar aku telah melakukan kesalahan."

Sasuke ingat betul, saat itu pukulan Naruto menghentikan kegilaannya terhadap Hinata. Pertanyaan Naruto lah yang membuat ia melihat kearah yang Naruto tunjuk dan seketika hatinya berdenyut ngilu saat mendapti Hinata yang terduduk lemah bersandar pada dinding terlihat begitu kacau dan rapuh.

"Aku telah membuat kesalahan besar padamu Hinata, maafkan aku. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku tahu bahwa aku telah membuatmu terluka. Tapi kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu. Bahagia hanya denganmu,"

"aku mencintaimu Hinata. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sasuke benar-benar gugup menunggu respon dari Hinata karena gadis itu terus menerus diam. Egonya mungkin telah lama hilang untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Hinata namun ketakutan akan penolakkan Hinata lah yang membuatnya dirinya gugup dan menutupinya dengan pelukan dipinggang Hinata yang kian erat. Sasuke sungguh takkan sanggup untuk melepaskan Hinata. Bagaimana pun, sebenci apapun Hinata pada dirinya, ia akan terus menigkat gadis ini agar terus berada disampingnya, bersamanya.

Sasuke hanya tidak tahu, bahwa alasan mengapa Hinata terus menerus terdiam tidak lain karena gadis itu masih bingung akan kebenaran dari setiap untaian kata yang Sasuke katakan. Apakah ia bermimpi? Apakah ini sebuah ilusi? Namun yang Hinata tahu, ketakutan yang menyelimutinya selama ini akan lelaki terutama dengan suaminya ini perlahan mulai runtuh saat menyadari desiran hangat di dadanya meguat.

Sasuke merasakan telapak tangan Hinata yang mencengkram lemah permukaan kulit lengannya yang masih melingkar diperut istrinya itu.

"Lepas.."

Sasuke tersengat. Begitu satu kata yang Hinata lirihkan terdengar ditelinganya, pikirannya kosong. Hinata menolaknya. Hinata ingin terlepas darinya. Hinata tidak ingin menerimanya dan hidup bersamanya.

"Hinata, kumohon maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku yang telah melukaimu dan membuat luka baru dengan mengikatmu secara paksa dalam pernikahan ini. Tapi, inilah satu-satunya cara untukku agar bisa memilikimu. Agar kau selalu bersamaku Hinata."

"L-lepaskan.."

Sasuke kalap. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau melepaskan Hinata. Tidak akan ia turuti permintaan istrinya ini. Meski pun Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa sudah terlalu banyak luka yang ia torehkan bagi Hinata namun keegoisannya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang harus memiliki apa yang mereka ingin miliki masih ada di sudut hatinya.

Sasuke merubah posisinya yang kini berada diatas tubuh istrinya dengan siku kanan yang menopang bobot tubuhnya dan lengan kirinya menangkup sebelah pipi gadis itu. Ia menatap Hinata dengan kalut.

"Demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakkah kau memaafkanku? Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!"

Sasuke berteriak tertahan tepat dihadapan wajah Hinata. Nafasnya tersengal. Ketakutan, kesedihan dan kekecewaan menyatu dalam hati Sasuke, membuatnya emosinya bergejolak, terlebih ada rasa amarah pada dirinya sendiri akan kepayahannya untuk meyakinkan Hinata agar mau memaafkan dan menerimanya.

Mungkin jika Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu, remaja tanggung yang sedang jatuh cinta dan tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya saat tahu bahwa gadis yang dicintainya memilih lelaki lain lalu melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan dan kekecewaannya dengan cara yang salah dan bahkan nyaris merusak gadis itu sendiri, namun saat ini Sasuke hanya meratapi perasaannya dalam diam karena tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama dan membuat luka baru bagi pada gadis ini, istrinya sendiri.

Namun saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang sedikit ketakutan dan bersedih Sasuke mencoba meredam segala emosi yang menyatu dihatinya dengan mengatur nafasnya. Saat Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, ibu jari Sasuke menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipi Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata kembali membuka mata dan menatap wajah suaminya. Ia mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh sebelah pipi Sasuke. Jari jemarinya bergerak membelai lembut permukaan kulit Sasuke. Dan semua hal yang dilakukan olehnya itu membuat Sasuke mematung.

"K-kumohon, l-lepaskan aku dari jerat masa lalu buruk kita dan bantu aku untuk melupakannya.. agar aku bisa, mengembalikan lagi cintaku padamu yang pernah tertutup rasa ketakutan akan dirimu setelah kejadian itu Sasuke-kun." Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona, tersenyum begitu manis setelah mengatakan permohonannya.

Dan ya, Hinata telah berhasil melawan ketakutan dalam dirinya untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Meruntuhkan dinding masa lalu yang selalu menghantuinya. Kini ia tahu, kejujuran Sasuke lah yang membawa sihir bagi dirinya yang serta merta melupakan kejadian buruk diantara mereka dulu.

Sasuke masih terdiam kala mendengar seluruh kalimat Hinata tadi. Otaknya terasa berhenti saat kata cinta mengalun dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Hinata masih tersenyum kala mendapati raut ketidakpercayaan menghiasi wajah suaminya itu.

"S-sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke tersadar karena suara lembut Hinata yang memanggil namanya.

"A-apa maksudmu Hinata? Mengembalikan cintamu padaku?"

Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya semakin merona saat mata Sasuke menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hinata, katakan jika ini bukanlah halusinasiku.."

"I-ini bukan halusinasimu, Sasuke-kun. A-aku juga.. mencintaimu." Wajah Hinata berpaling dari hadapan Sasuke, ia begitu malu mengulang perkataan tentang perasaannya tadi. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke membuat wajah keduanya berhadapan kembali.

"Katakan sekali lagi Hinata,"

"A-aku mencintaimu."

"Sekali lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Kali ini Hinata berucap dengan nada yang lebih pasti dan tegas, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan kegugupannya agar Sasuke juga yakin akan perasaan cintanya.

Dan Sasuke pun langsung mendaratkan kecupannya tepat dibibir Hinata. Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman lembut yang memabukkan dan menggambarkan perasaan cinta keduanya. Ciuman itu berakhir saat Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir bawah Hinata. Kemudian ia memeluk Hinata, meresapi kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata yang membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Sasuke menggulingkan tubuh mereka, hingga Hinata berada diatas tubuhnya dan istrinya itu menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan diatas dadanya.

Sasuke mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap kepala Hinata. Tersenyum tipis menatap wajah Hinata yang begitu cantik dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Sejak kapan, hm?"

Hinata begitu malu melihat tatapan Sasuke yang sarat akan kasih, senyumannya yang membuat wajah suaminya itu berkali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya membuat Hinata kian merona. Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"s-sama denganmu.. pertemuan pertama kita." Jawaban Hinata sangat mengejutkan Sasuke namun kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, lama dan dalam. Lalu Hinata mendongak, menatap Sasuke tepat dimata onyxnya.

"kenapa dulu tidak mengatakannya padaku..?" Sasuke menggumam, sembari membayangkan Hinata yang berbalut seragam sailor Konoha High School menyatakan cinta padanya dengan malu-malu.

"Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu, l-lalu dimana keberanian mu dulu sebagai lelaki untuk menyatakannya lebih dulu, huh?!" Hinata mencubit ujung hidung Sasuke dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke gemas.

"aku suka kalau kau merajuk seperti ini, sangat manis." Sasuke menjawil pipi chubby Hinata. "Dan, maaf sekali lagi untuk kepengecutan ku saat itu, Hinata. aku benar-benar menyesal.." Sasuke tersenyum sendu.

"A-aku telah lama memaafkanmu Sasuke-kun, namun rasa takut itu selalu muncul tiap aku mendengar namamu serta merta bayangan kejadian itu memenuhi pikiranku. Maafkan aku, S-sasuke-kun.. pasti kau sudah lama tersiksa dengan rasa bersalah disudut hatimu ini kepadaku." Hinata berkata seraya menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di dada kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan. Astaga, gadis ini.. padahal ia telah membuat luka trauma padanya namun gadis itu malah memikirkan beban bersalah dalam diri Sasuke.

"Terimakasih banyak Hinata, kau mau menerima maafku. Memberikan aku pengampunan atas kesalahanku bahkan jujur atas perasaanmu padaku." Sasuke menarik sedikit kepala Hinata ke arahnya agar ia dapat memberikan kecupan di kening Hinata.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat, kalau Hinata juga sudah mencintainya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, berarti..

"Hinata, kalau selama ini ternyata kita saling mencintai. Lalu Naruto..?"

"K-kami bersahabat sejak kecil Sasuke-kun , kami hanya saling menyayangi sebagai sahabat, tidak pernah lebih."

"Tapi waktu itu, kalian berciuman."Sasuke menggumam.

"Sasuke-kun salah paham, mungkin dari Sasuke-kun berada saat itu kami terlihat akan u-um berciuman tapi sebenarnya tidak, aku saat itu hanya berniat membisikkan sebuah rahasia besarku pada Naruto-kun."

"Rahasia apa..?"

"Rahasia a-ano.." wajah Hinata merona kembali.

"Ah.." Sasuke menarik pelan kepala Hinata hingga berada diperpotongan lehernya.

"Tentang aku." Sasuke berbisik dengan nada menggoda. Hinata merasa pipinya makin memanas mungkin telinganya saat ini sudah memerah seperti wajahnya. Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Sasuke tersenyum bangga, feeling nya kuat untuk menebak kelanjutan kalimat Hinata tadi karena melihat wajah merona istrinya itu.

"Seandainya aku yang dulu, memiliki keberanian mengungkapan perasaanku seperti sekarang dan tidak pernah ada kesalahpahaman, apakah kita akan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini lebih awal?" Sasuke bergumam sambil mengelus pelan helaian indigo lembut istrinya.

Hinata mendongak, ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan jemarinya.

"T-tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi S-sasuke-kun. Akan menjadi beban baru bagi kita jika terus menyesalinya. Y-yang terpenting sekarang, bisa mencintai dan dicintai lagi olehmu adalah anugerah terindah untukku."

Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar. Hatinya menghangat. Ia bahagia. Benar apa yang Hinata katakan, kesalahannya yang lalu memang sudah terjadi namun saat ini dan kedepannya Hinata telah membukakan pintu bagi Sasuke untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya itu, dan bahkan Sasuke merasa bahwa akan ada masa depan yang lebih indah dari hari ini untuknya dan Hinata.

"Untukku juga Hinata.."

Hinata menutup mata saat Sasuke bergerak mengecup keningnya, turun ke kedua kelopak matanya kemudian ujung hidungnya dan terakhir bibirnya. Kecupan-kecupan lembut itu seperti simbol bagi keduanya sebagai tanda mereka telah berdamai dengan perasaan bersalah, ketakutan, kebingungan dan kegelisahan di masa lalu. Sekarang yang mereka rasakan adalah kebahagiaan atas kejujuran perasaan masing-masing. Kebahagiaan yang setiap harinya akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Diam-diam Hinata bersyukur atas keputusan ayahnya menikahkannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Mungkin jika malam perjodohan itu Hinata tolak dan bersikeras menentang ayahnya yang jauh lebih keras kepala darinya, ia akan terus dihantui ketakutan dan trauma akan lelaki dalam dirinya dan malam ini tidak akan pernah ia alami. Malam saat penjelasan dari kejadian buruk yang dulu ia alami dibicarakan hati ke hati dengan si pelaku lainnya secara langsung, dengan mengutarakan fakta-fakta yang meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang menjadi alasan awal mengapa hal di gudang sekolah dulu sampai terjadi. Kejujuran dari hati Hinata dan Sasuke lah yang sekarang ini mampu mengubah segala hal buruk itu menjadi hal baik bagi keduanya, saat ini dan di masa nanti.

.

.

END

Hi! I'm a newbie here.

Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan..

Tapi aku mohon kritik dan saran dari readers yang udah mau baca ff ini, supaya aku bisa perbaiki dan mungkin bisa bikin ff baru yang lebih baikk :D

Oya, kalau ada masukkan seharusnya ff ini ditaruh di rate T atau M aku pasti akan mengubah sesuai pendapat para readers. (karena sejujurnya aku juga agak bingung menempatkannya dimana^^ gomen..)

Thank you minna :)

 **Review , please?** ^^


End file.
